Magic
by Colferskurtsie
Summary: They meet at the premiere, magic happens. Chris Colfer/Tom Felton RPF


This is a Chris Colfer and Tom Felton RPF, I don't own either of them, they own themselves. Also anybody else mentioned in this fic also belongs to themselves. Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy.

Rating K+

Title - Magical

"Darren, I don't know why you're insisting that I go with you to this stupid premiere anyway. Can't you find someone else to go with you?" Chris huffed as he tied up his tie

"But Chris, you're my best friend and I don't want to go with anyone else" Darren answered honestly

"Hmm... Yeah, whatever. You're just lucky those puppy dog eyes of yours work"

Darren was literally jumping up and down with excitement, he was like a hyperactive puppy-dog when he got like this He had been like this for the past nearly three hours and Chris was extremely surprised that he hadn't ruined his suit with all the excessive jumping around.

"Darren, keep still. You're like a teenage fangirl, I swear"

"Well actually, I'm a fanboy. I mean it's not as if you hadn't noticed how obsessed I am with Harry Potter, is it?" Darren corrected

"It's hard not to notice how obsessed you are with Harry Potter, Darren. The only reason I am going to this stupid premiere is because I actually have the chance of meeting Tom Felton" Chris said as they walked out of their apartment

"Awe, does somebody have a crush on Tom Felton, although I must admit he is really fit"

"Darren, your Blaine is showing" Chris remarked

"Oh, ha-ha very funny, let's just get in the car shall we" Darren quipped, opening the door so Chris could get in

The car ride to the premiere was spent in a comfortable silence, it took no longer then fifteen minutes, when they got there they were greeted with masses of screaming fans. They walked down the red carpet, occasionally stopping to take pictures or give autographs to fans.

They eventually got to the area in which the interview was interviewing cast members of the film. They were currently interviewing Matthew Lewis, there were a few lingering cast members interacting with fans before being interviewed, such as Evanna Lynch and James and Oliver Phelps,

They were ushered into the theatre quickly and told to sit in the second row from the front, just behind the main cast.

"Look who's sitting in front of us" Darren whispered so that only Chris could hear

Chris was extremely glad for the low lighting of the theatre, as a blush crept up his cheeks.

"It's never going to happen, Darren. Just leave it. Please" Chris hissed

"Jeez, I was just teasing, sorry"

"Sorry, Darren I didn't mean to snap" Chris apologized

"Don't worry about it, let's just watch the movie, yeah"

Chris nodded and settled back to watch the movie, hoping against all hopes that there was going to be no more incidents like that.

2 and a half hours later

To say that the movie had been tear-jerking would have been an understatement, everybody in the theatre was bawling their eyes out. It was time to leave and just as it was when they had got to the premiere, fans were still outside in their masses and again Chris and Darren stopped to sign autographs for fans on their way down the red carpet.

It wasn't until they were nearing their designated car that they heard a voice calling their names from behind them. They both stopped and turned around, to see none other than Tom Felton,

.

"Uh, Tom?" Darren stuttered

"Uh, hi. Chris, can I speak to you for a sec" Tom asked a little breathlessly

"Uhh, okay, do you want to go somewhere a little more private?" Chris asked

"If you wouldn't mind" Tom replied

"Darren, you go home, I'll see you back there" Chris said as he turned to Darren

Darren simply nodded and stepped into the car, almost immediately driving off. Chris turned to face Tom.

"I know this little cafe, that's just around the corner. Would you like to go there?" he asked

"Yeah, sure" Tom nodded

They walked the short distance to the cafe spent with small talk and bad jokes.

They arrived at the cafe and walked through the already open door, they sat in the booth that was in the far corner of the cafe. They ordered two coffee's when the young uninterested waitress as they walked in. They sat opposite each other, nervously looking at the table in front of them.

"What did you want to talk about?" Chris asked nervously

"Well let me start by saying, thank you for agreeing to talk to me for starters, and that I really hope you'll stay to listen to what I have to say. Ever since I started to watch Glee, oh God this sounds so corny, but I'm going to say it anyway, ever since I started to watch Glee a couple of months ago... I sort of became obsessed with you, I followed your every move, I watched and rewatched every episode of Glee and I overheard what Darren said in the theatre, what did he mean?" Tom admitted

"Uhh, ohh. Umm, he was teasing me because I uh I've had like the massivist, that's not even a word, crush on you for the past like year" Chris answered honestly

"Your coffee's" the uninterested waitress said, placing there coffee's in front of them

"Thanks" the both muttered

"Wait, I thought you had a girlfriend" Chris asked suddenly

"Have you ever heard of the term 'beard'"? Tom asked

"Yes, oh right, she was your beard?"

Tom nodded, smiling a little.

"So what do you want to do about this?" Chris asked

"This" he replied simply

He leaned over the table and looked straight into Chris' glasz eyes, before softly placing his right hand on Chris' cheek. Then leaning in slowly he covered Chris' lips with his own, Chris reciprocated by placing his right hand on Tom's cheeks and leaning in closer, running his tongue along Tom's bottom lip, almost begging for entrance, which was granted almost immediately. They only broke apart when oxygen became a necessity.

"Chris Colfer, will you be my boyfriend?" Tom asked a little breathless

"Yes, yes I will" Chris replied equally as breathless

They both smiled, and glanced outside, to find perhaps one of the biggest crowds of paparazzi they had ever seen.

"I say we call a cab and ignore them" Chris said honestly

"Your place or mine?"

"Is yours free?"

"Yes"

"Then yours it shall be"

They both walked out of the cafe hand in hand, ready to start there life together.


End file.
